wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor’s Servants
The Emperor’s Servants are a 23rd founding chapter of Ultramarine stock. Their entire mindset revolves around service and humility. All of their thousand marines work the fields on their lush homeworld, farming with their attendants and even members of the local population. Warriors first, they always spend a little time on civil projects and are beloved by the people of the worlds they protect. They employ a large number of apothecaries and have some of the lowest casualty rates of any chapter as a result. They establish hospitals on many worlds and are particularly adept at combating the forces of Nurgle because of their advanced medical skills. Chapter Disposition Service The Emperor’s Servants are odd in that they do not distance themselves quite as much as other chapters do from the local populations of planets they find themselves on. They believe service to the Emperor means service to and maintenance for the Imperium he built. They help coordinate emergency supplies, set up field hospitals, and help with planetary security; all of this only occurs when requested and at their discretion. This civil duty is secondary to their military one as they see fighting the enemies of the Imperium as they see this as the highest calling and one they are uniquely qualified to perform. Apothicaries Their focus on apothecaries comes from a similar place. They believe that the Adeptus Astartes are the Emperor’s gift to the Imperium and they consider it sacrilegious to squander such a gift. Due to their unusually high number of apothecaries, few marines die and no physical impurity goes undetected. Many of their apothecaries are seconded to the Deathwatch who often lack such uniquely trained battle brothers. Techmarines In the Emperor's Servants, Techmarines have a special role within the chapter. They are responsible for overseeing all engineering requirements of the civil projects. Many of their servitors and attendants have engineering training and equipment. The chapter has several marines who, while not trained as techmarines, additionally have engineering (rather than strictly tactical) training. These marines are referred to as “engineers”, though this is simply an honor and applies only in civil engagements; they are fielded as if they were their normal positions (many of them are sergeants or veterans however). Homeworld & Farming The chapter’s homeworld is a prosperous argo-world known as Lyonel IV. They were initially founded to protect the Lyonel system as it has 3 such planets and 2 “breadbasket” moons. The Lyonel system is instrumental in feeding the many industrial worlds of the sector. The humility of the chapter, combined with the pastoral focus of their homeworld bread a ritual of farming amongst the chapter. They take part of each of their day to perform the “rite of growth”, a spiritually cleansing practice where they wear simple, itchy, rough, smocks and farm a small patch of dirt with crude tools. The food they grow there is seen as being blessed by the Emperor’s grace and is prized by many other chapters. Chapter Master Their current chapter master Craster DeLuca is also the head apothecary. He took two vigils on the Death Watch and is one of the oldest members of the chapter. He is known for his special hatred of Tyranids and sports a scar across his left eye that reminds him of his vow to exterminate a specific Hive Tyrant who gave him the wound, one known as “The Fiend Duke” to the chapter. Organization The Emperor’s Servants are organized according to the Codex Astartes and adhere to it with one exception- many of the sergeants of their squads are Apothecaries. This goes further; many Captains and even their Chapter master have training as an Apothecary and often carry narthecium, wear an diagnostor helmet, and many adorn themselves with the Prime Helix. Their first 5 companies are employed fighting the foes of their Emperor’s Imperium while their reserve companies spend part of their time providing civic works and relief to worlds the chapter has fought on. However, their service always takes a back seat to their military exploits and they are always ready to deploy at a moment’s notice. Each marine has a small crest on their forehead to denote which company they belong to and it’s color denotes what kind of squad they are on. Company Markings * 1st Company: Jawless Skull with Wings * 2nd Company: Two Crossed Sabers (Tips up) * 3rd Company: Three Crossed Daggers (Tips Down) * 4th Company: 4 Arrows in a Line * 5th Company: Hand Showing All 5 Fingers * 6th Company: Crossed Shovels * 7th Company: A Circle in a Circle * 8th Company (Assault): Bird Skull * 9th Company (Devastator): Bull Skull * 10th Company: X-Mark Colors * White: Veteran / Terminator / Command * Blue: Tactical * Red: Assault * Yellow: Devastator * Green: Support (Other)